


Amazing

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x2 The Incredible Adventures of Baron Von Munchausen ... by ProxyBilly  reveals insecurities to Diane
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk





	Amazing

“I worry that I’m never good enough for you”Billy told his wife to be 

“You don’t to be the most successful man in the world”Diane replies 

“I feel like I’m always wishing I was a better man in some areas”Billy said to her 

“Billy you are perfect just the way that you are”Diane assures him 

“Tell that to my nerves”Billy quipped 

“It sounds cliche but I truly mean it”Diane’s voice softened expressing her concern for him 

“That means a lot coming from someone as amazing as you”Billy said


End file.
